gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Entity XF
The Overflod Entity XF is a 2-door hypercar in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The car's design appears to be heavily influenced by the Swedish styling of the Koenigsegg CC8S. The logo on the bonnet/hood is similar to that of the Maserati with white and blue details and has the size and shape of the Koenigsegg's. The taillamps are nearly identical to those of the Koenigsegg Agera's, the inside of the taillamps are also identical to those of the Lamborghini Aventador's. The Entity XF's front end features fairly simple styling. The front bumper is elevated for the regions either side of the central area. The bumper features a small CFRP splitter at its base. The bumper features three front ducts inset in the bumper, the central duct spanning two-thirds of the car's width. Like its inspiration, the car features large ducts on the sides of the front bumper. The headlight units have edges parallel to a number of the car's body lines and feature four clear, circular lamps. The car's bonnet/hood features two levels of impression, the first creating a central area that runs from the base of the windscreen to the bottom of the front bumper. The second level of impression is contoured to the base of the windscreen and the side boundaries of the central region. The sides of the XF are very bold in terms of styling. The wheelbase features a CFRP lip at its base. The sides of the car are dominated by the presence of a wedge-shaped impression that allows airflow to the main engine air ducts. Behind the impression, the body features a CF body accent. The body then curves until a flat, horizontal section of the body is reached, upon which aerodynamic wing mirrors are mounted at the front of the doors. The main section of the car's greenhouse is unique; it features a bold C-shaped arrangement for its windscreen, side windows and roof. Behind the C-shaped section's seats are two large bulges that sit in an impressed area of the rear. The car features five spoke wheels wrapped in low-profile tyres. Performance The car is able to reach a very high top speed of 240 mph, enabling it to battle with the speeds of the Vacca, Cheetah and Adder. It is capable of burning excess fuel from its exhaust, similar to cars like the Infernus, Buffalo, F620, Sultan RS and Banshee. It's acceleration is better than that of the Adder. It also has very high traction. Overview Gallery Entity_XF.png|Rear side view of the Entity XF. Entity XF (Rear)-GTAV.jpg|Rear view of the Entity XF. Locations GTA V * Can be bought for $795,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net. * Can be obtained by failing I Fought the Law... Trivia *The Entity XF is the first Swedish car to appear in the Grand Theft Auto Series. *The Entity XF is also the first car to include only a single windscreen wiper (due to the unique C-shaped greenhouse arrangement). Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Overflod Category:Sports Cars